


Ryoka's Revenge

by pisschugger5000



Category: Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisschugger5000/pseuds/pisschugger5000
Summary: um u already know what it's about if ur from aod but if u aren't what are u doing here
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ryoka's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mad

Ryoka's eyes widened. He was only 14 now, but he was fully capable of understanding that June was not his true mother.  
He watched as he saw both of his parents die on television, and June cradling him in her arms as she watched. He was always told that his father ran off, but he didn't. His real father loved him, so did his real parent.

He gripped the screen, trying to make it stop, he just wanted it to stop! But it wouldn't go away. How could you miss someone you barely know? It made no sense.. it made no sense as to why he felt such hatred to June and Jin now.  
No, it made perfect sense. They killed his parents.   
How could they.   
"HOW COULD THEY?!"

Upon hearing the screams, June entered the room.  
In a panic, Ryoka turned off the television and turned to her.  
"What were you shouting about?" she asked.  
"Nothing mom. My favourite character on the TV died, that's all..." his eyes drifted off, away from June. He was disgusted by the sight of her.   
He was disgusted by how she lied to her, told her that she loved him, that he could do no wrong.   
What a hypocrite.  
"I'm going to bed. I'm tired," though he said this, his expression showed not a sign of tiredness. Instead, it was blank.   
"Well, um, goodnight dear." June leaned forward to place a kiss onto Ryoka's forehead, yet he pulled away.  
"I'm too old for that."

...

That night, he didn't sleep. He lay in his bed, facing the ceiling, anger swelling up in his chest. The more he thought about it, the more rage filled his body.  
"..."  
Something else came to mind. He keeps quite a few weapons next to his bed, in case of an attack. It was the end of the world, and it was dangerous, after all.  
"..Mom!" he called out, quickly grabbing a dagger from the box of weapons. He hid it underneath his sleeve, and waited for an answer.

Soon enough, June came inside, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What is it?" she asked.  
"I had a nightmare.." he muttered, reaching out for her.  
"Oh, don't worry," she pulled him into a hug. "It was just a- Honey, why is your weapon box open?"  
Before she could process the situation, Ryoka stabbed her repetitively in the back.   
A shrill cry left her throat as she collapsed, the blood pooling beneath her. "YOU KILLED MY REAL PARENTS!"  
Jin heard the cries, rushing into the room. "What's-"  
Ryoka grabbed a pistol from the box, shooting Jin on sight.   
He collapsed to the floor, dead.

He then pointed the gun to June. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
June opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the gun being pushed down to her throat.   
He pulled the trigger, and she was gone.

...

The morning after, Ryoka packed a bag and slung it over his shoulders. Inside was food, and a stuffed animal he was sure was from anyone but June or Jin.  
Around his waist was a belt with several weapons attached to it.  
He was ready to step out from under the twin's wings, take back his name as Ryoka Soyokaze, and lead his own life.

He planned to honor his parents' deaths soon, as well as everyone else who died during that killing game.  
Nobody else will lie to him anymore. If they do, they get a bullet to the face.


End file.
